Miles O'Brien
Officier tacticien (2364) second pilote, Chef de la téléportation (2369) DS9 Chef des opérations (2375) Académie de Starfleet Professeur | Famille=''Père:'' Michael O'Brien Épouse: Keiko O'Brien Fille: Molly'' Fils:'' Kirayoshi 2 frères | Acteur=Colm Meaney | Actrice= | Image2= | Légende2= | Image3= | Légende3= }} Miles Edward O'Brien était un sous-officier (Premier maître) de Starfleet . Il avait été affecté principalement à l' comme Chef de la téléportation puis à la station spatiale Deep Space 9 comme Chef-ingénieur au cours de la 2ème moitié du 24ème siècle. Jeunesse Miles Edward O'Brien naquit en septembre 2328 en Irlande sur Terre. ( ) Les O'Brien descendaient de Brian Boru un roi Irlandais du 11ème siècle (d'ailleurs, Miles programmait régulièrement dans le holodeck des histoires le concernant.) Un autre ancêtre connu était Sean Aloysius O'Brien. ( ) Les O'Brien cultivaient et préparaient leur propre nourriture car sa mère pensait que la nourriture répliquée avait moins de valeur énergétique. Elle découpait et préparait elle-même sa viande. ( ) Miles avait 2 frères. Sa mère mourut en 2368 et son père Michael O'Brien, se remaria l'année suivante ; Miles n'avait jamais rencontré sa belle-mère. ( ) Ses relations avec son père avaient toujours été explosives durant son enfance. Son père l'avait poussé à suivre une carrière musicale et le faisait s'exercer au moins une fois par jour. Michael fut bouleversé lorsque Miles s'engagea dans Starfleet. Le père et le fils se réconcilièrent bien plus tard et son père était très fier de son fils et de ce qu'il avait accompli. ( ) Carrière dans Starfleet En 2346, à l'âge de 18 ans, Miles rejoignit Starfleet en tant que recrue sous-officier. Son père voulait qu'il entrât à l'Académie de Musique d'Aldebaran et devînt un violoncelliste, mais il préféra donc une vie dans Starfleet. ( ; ) USS Rutledge L'une de ses 1ères affectations fut à bord de l' sous le commandement du capitaine Benjamin Maxwell, il y servit en tant qu' Officier tacticien durant les guerres cardassiennes. Un an plus tard, il assista aux conséquences du massacre de Setlik III où ses compétences de techniciens étaient requises pour un téléporteur extérieur ; qui une fois réparé lui permit ainsi qu'à 13 autres officiers d'échapper à une patrouille cardassienne. Il en fut promu et devint premier officier tactique. Miles prit également part à un escadron d'aide pour des survivants du massacre alors que les Cardassiens tenaient encore le périmètre ; il aida un groupe de femmes et d'enfants mais furent pris par 2 Cardassiens dans une embuscade. Miles réussit à incapaciter l'un des deux et dut combattre le second et le tua accidentellement avec un phaser qui lui avait été donné réglé sur "tuer". Après cet évènement, Miles n'avait plus jamais tué qui que ce fût ou quoi ce fût. (il avait déjà eu du mal enfant à tuer un moustique). Ces évènements lui laissèrent de profonds ressentiments à l'encontre des Cardassiens ; à la limite de ressentir un sentiment de racisme. D'ailleurs, ils les appelaient très souvents les "Cardies". ( ). Quelques années plus tard, il se rendit compte par l'intermédiaire du Glinn Daro que ce n'était pas les Cardassiens qu'il haïssait mais plutôt la personne qu'il était devenu à cause d'eux. ( ) USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D ;2364 thumb|O'Brien procédant à la jonction du module soucoupe en 2364 Miles O'Brien avait été affecté à l' en tant que second pilote. Il participa sous les ordres du Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard à la séparation du module soucoupe et ceux du Commander William Riker à la Jonction du module soucoupe. ( ).Il servit aussi dans le Service de Sécurité. ( ) ;2365 Miles participa à une téléportation très particulière, avec l'aide de Hester Dealt l'officier scientifique de la station spatiale de Tango Sierra. Ils durent faire téléporter dans des containers de la peste plasmique. ( ) Il participa à une réunion des Officiers dans la salle de conférence en donnant son expertise technique sur le processus pouvant re-matérialiser le Docteur Katherine Pulaski avant sa dégénérescence physique. ( ) ;2367 Miles fut forcé de se confronter à son ancien Officier commandant, le Capitaine Benjamin Maxwell qui s'adonnait à de la piraterie, faisant des attaques sur des avant-postes et vaisseaux cardassiens; malgré un traité de paix entre la Fédération et l'Union Cardassienne. Grâce à sa maîtrise des systèmes de téléportation, Miles s'introduisit à bord du vaisseau de Maxwell, l' , pendant que ses boucliers étaient levés, se donnant une chance de le raisonner, l'empêchant en fin de compte de poursuivre le carnage. ) Pendant la Guerre civile klingonne, O'Brien se servi aussi de sa formation d'officier tactique, après la démission du Lieutenant Worf de Starfleet. En conséquence, il fut lourdement impliqué dans le déploiement et la maintenance du réseau de détection de tachyons qui a en fin de compte avait provoqué le conflit. ) ;2368 Un filament quantique causa des dégâts majeurs à l Entreprise. Incapable de communiquer avec le reste de l'équipage, O'Brien, réunis avec le Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, l'Enseigne Ro Laren et l'Enseigne Mandel, furent piégés sur la Passerelle, pendant que son épouse enceinte Keiko était bloquée à l'Abordage. La résonance quantique du filament causa un changement de polarité dans les champs de retenue d'antimatière du vaisseau, menant à une dégénérescence progressive dans ses systèmes, menaçant le vaisseau. Ro suggéra une séparation du module soucoupe afin de sauver la coque principale, en sacrifiant la Section de combat. O'Brien s'opposa fortement à ce plan. Finalement, et recevant des remerciements sur sa prouesse d'avoir pu conserver en état les champs de confinement suffisamment longtemps, Troi rejeta la proposition de Ro et la retenue d'antimatière fut entièrement reconstituée par le Commandeur William Riker et le Lieutenant-Commandeur Data, dans le même temps, Keiko mit au monde son bébé à l'Avant-Toute. ( ) Plus tard cette année, Miles, avec Troi et Data, furent pris par une forme de vie étrangère, qui les força de prendre des otages comme atout en réserve dans la négociation avec Picard. Parmi les prisonniers se trouvaient Molly et Keiko O'Brien. Finalement, la forme de vie partit quand il fut découvert que la lune était en réalité une colonie pénale et que ceci était une tentative d'évasion ( ) ''Deep Space 9'' ;2369 Sous la pression de la Fédération et de la Résistance Bajorane, les Cardassiens se retirèrent de Bajor après 50 ans d'occupation, la planète fut alors placée sous la protection de la Fédération ainsi que la Station Spatiale sur son orbite, dévastée 2 semaines plus tôt lors du départ ds Cardassiens . l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D commandé par le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard débarqua Miles affecté comme Chef des opérations, son épouse, le Commander Benjamin Sisko, le Personnel de Starfleet, 3 Runabouts et du matériel afin de remettre en état la Station. Miles, avant le départ de l'USS Enterprise-D y fit une dernière visite, plein de nostalgie visible, et dit au revoir au Capitaine Picard, pour l'occasion manipulant la Console de téléportation à sa place. ( ) Non longtemps après, O'Brien reçut un message pour avoir enfreint la Directive première, après avoir aidé un Tosk à s'évader, un des premiers contacts du Quadrant Gamma, désobéissant aux ordres directs du Commandeur Sisko. Le Tosk était un Être conçu pour être la proie dans une chasse par une Espèce qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Chasseurs. ( ) Il set trouva plus tard empêtré dans la politique bajorane locale et le folklore en visitant un village éloigné sur la planète. Après la mort du sirah local, la population poussa O'Brien à reprendre le rôle, le forçant d'essayer de maintenir l'unité et la force des habitants contre un Dal'Rok. ( ) La même année, Neela l'assistant d'O'Brien tenta d'assassiner le Vedek Antos]. O'Brien découvrit le complot et informa Sisko juste à temps pour sauver la vie de Bareil. ( ) Il aida Kira Nerys dans le sauvetage de Li Nalas d'un camp de travaux forcés cardassien et défendit la Station contre le Cercle, un groupe terroriste Bajoran qui voulait que la Fédération quitte la région. ) ;2370 O'Brien aida les militaires T'Lani et Kellerun dans la neutralisation d'une arme nano-biogénique quand une tentative de sabotage l'exposa au gel nano-biogénique mortel. Dans l'évasion qui suivit et son sauvetage, il avait presque succombé à ses blessures, mais fut sauvé par Julian Bashir, une action qui développa leur amitié. Plusieurs mois plus tard, en aidant dans des préparatifs d'une conférence de paix sur Parada II, O'Brien fut enlevé et remplacé par un réplicant, créé pour perturber la conférence. Ce duplicata d'O'Brien mourut plus tard après que d'autres eurent pris conscience de la menace qu'il avait créé et le véritable O'Brien fut récupéré par le personnel de Deep Space 9. ( ) Plus tard cette année, Quark essaya d'utiliser Bashir et O'Brien dans une escroquerie concernant des parties de racquetball. Il truqua les paris en faveur d'O'Brien, pour toucher le jackpot. O'Brien fut retenu sur une colonie Terrienne avec Sisko, où un Champ de force les empêchait de communiquer avec leur navette pour quitter la planète. O'Brien découvrit finalement le moyen de l'interrompre. ( ) Quelque part autour de la Date stellaire 47944, O'Brien fut arrêté par des Forces Cardassiennes et mis en jugement pour prétendument fournir des armes au Maquis, accusation basée sur une fausse preuve: une empreinte vocale falsifiée. Les accusations furent postérieurement abandonnées car il fut découvert une conspiration pour discréditer la Fédération afin de donner à l'Union Cardassienne une position plus forte dans des pourparlers et O'Brien fut libéré. ( ) ;2371 Miles aida à mettre hors de service un mécanisme d'auto-destruction laissé sur la Station par les Cardassiens. Il contribua à sauver Sisko bloqué dans le passé et travailla aussi avec un groupe de femmes Cardassiennes sur un projet scientifique pour la station. Une des scientifiques voulut avoir une relation romantique avec lui, mais il refusa. ( ) Plus tard dans l'année, Miles à la suite d'une décharge électrique reçue en travaillant, fut irradié par des radio-isotopes Delta. Ceci couplé avec la présence d'un Oiseau-de-Guerre romulien camouflé tout près de la station lui provoqua un déphasage spatio-temporel en brefs sauts de quelques heures dans le futur. Son irradiation endommageant son état physique de façon irrémédiable, il proposa à son "autre lui-même", en excellente santé du futur de 3 heures plus âgé, de le "remplacer". Instruit donc à la fois du déroulement du futur et "revenu" avec l'aide de Julian Bashir dans sa chronologie normale, il put déjouer l'attaque surprise du vaisseau romulien sur la station.( ) ;2372 Quand les Klingons attaquèrent et envahirent Deep Space 9 au début de l'année, O'Brien défendit l'Ops contre des commandos d'abordage, subissant des blessures légères. Au moment de l'attaque, O'Brien acheva le rétrofit des Phaseurs de la Station. ( ) De retour d'une mission à bord d'un runabout avec Benjamin Sisko, Worf, Kira Nerys et Jadzia Dax l'appareil subi une avarie majeur le faisant exploser à l'instant même de la téléportation d'urgence effectuée depuis la Station par Michael Eddington. Les données des 5 officiers furent transférées de la mémoire tampon dans un Holo-programme en cours d'utilisation par Julian Bashir ( ). À la fin de l'année, O'Brien fit remarquer que pendant sa carrière il a servit sur une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux. Bien qu'aucun de ces vaisseaux n'ait eu des dispositifs de camouflage, O'Brien fut finalement très solicité sur l' dont un tel dispositif avait été prêté par les Romuliens ce qui le rendit beaucoup moins vulnérable que les vaisseaux non-équipés. Il participa à l'effort commun entre la Fédération et les Jem'Hadars pour traquer un groupe de soldats renégats de leur Espèce qui s'étaient emparés d'un Portail iconien . ( ) ;2373 O'Brien participa à une mission d'infiltration de la lune klingonne fortifiée de Ty'Gokor dans une tentative de démasquer Gowron comme un Changeant. Pour la mission, Miles fut chirurgicalement opéré pour apparaître comme un Klingon. ) Comme membre d'une équipe d'exploration de l' , il découvrit un vaisseau Jem'Hadar échoué sur une planète. Quand un Vorta et une équipe de Jem'Hadars arrivèrent pour récupérer le vaisseau, un combat éclata. Un de ses équipiers dont il était devenu proche, Enrique Muñiz, mourut suite aux blessures qu'il avait reçues dans la bataille et ceci l'affecta profondément. ( ) Alors partie sur Bajor, Keiko fut possédée par un Pah-wraith. Celui-ci menaçait de tuer Keiko à moins qu'O'Brien ne l'aidât à détruire le Vortex. Miles le dupa finalement sur le trajet du trou de ver et le neutralisa pour le chasser hors de Keiko. ( ) Miles retourna aussi dans le Passé, avec un commando de Deep Space 9, afin d'empêcher un Klingon d'assassiner le légendaire Capitaine James T. Kirk de l' pour ne pas ainsi changer le cours de l'Histoire. ( ) Lors d'une mission sur Empok Nor pour récupérer des pièces de matériels nécessaires pour Deep Space 9, lui et son équipe trouvèrent deux Cardassiens dans des alcôves de Stase. Ayant été réveillés, ceux-ci assassinèrent des membres de l'équipe avant que Garak ne tua l'un d'eux. Garak fut infecté par une drogue et se métamorphosa en meurtrier fou, tuant l'autre Cardassien et un équipier d'O'Brien avant que ce dernier puisse le mettre hors service et le ramener à la Station pour le soigner. ( ) La Guerre du Dominion ;2373 (suite) O'Brien était en partie responsable, avec Rom et Jadzia Dax, pour créer et déployer le champ de mines auto-reproductrices pour empêcher les vaisseaux du Dominion d'entrer dans le Quadrant Alpha, un évènement qui précipita la Guerre du Dominion. Miles abandonna la Station avec le reste du Personnel de Starfleet, protégeant la Station à bord du Defiant, où il resta pendant les trois premiers mois de la guerre. ( ) Avec l'équipage de commandement de Deep Space 9, il fut commandé à O'Brien de s'emparer d'un vaisseau Jem'Hadar derrière les lignes ennemies. Malgré son amour des rations de guerre, O'Brien déplora l'absence d'un synthétiseur à bord du vaisseau réquisitionné. Quand celui-ci atterrit en catastrophe peu de temps après la réalisation de leur mission, O'Brien déchira son uniforme, malgré son dépit et l'amusement de ses collègues. ( ) Il fit partie de l'équipe qui affronta les Jem'Hadars sur une planète après que les deux groupes ennemis s'y soient échoués. Les Jem'Hadars furent trahis par leur Vorta qui les envoya dans une embuscade. Le Vorta était sur le point de manquer de ketracel blanche et avait craint que les Jem'Hadars le tue. ( ) Après son sauvetage par l' , Miles participa à l' Opération Retour, qui permit de reprendre la Station. Peu après, il joua un rôle cérémonial au mariage entre Jadzia Dax et Worf. ( ) ;2374 Au milieu de l'année, O'Brien fut recruté par Starfleet Intelligence pour infiltrer la section du Syndicat d'Orion sur Farius Prime. Pendant la mission, Miles noua des liens amicaux avec Liam Bilby, le Chef de Section local. Après que Bilby ait été tué en essayant d'assassiner l'ambassadeur Klingon, O'Brien recueillit son chat, Chester, comme animal de compagnie familial et versa de l'argent sur le compte de sa femme. ( ) Lorsque le Defiant fut capturé par des forces Jem'Hadars pendant une mission scientifique, O'Brien put aider l'Enseigne Nog à reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau en déviant les codes d'accès de la Passerelle. ( ) Vers la fin de l'année, Molly tomba dans un Portail temporel la conduisant 300 ans dans le Passé. Le temps qu'elle soit sauvée par Miles et ses collègues, elle était devenue adolescente qui avait vécue sa vie dans une ère préhistorique. Elle fut incapable de s'adapter à la vie moderne, et ses parents la mort dans l'âme, s'étaient résignés à la ramener à cette époque, mais en rentrant dans le Portail, elle croisa son autre "elle-même" enfant et l'a ramena vers la sortie. ( ) Après la mort de Jadzia Dax à la fin de l'année, O'Brien participa à l'assaut réussi du Rotarran sur les chantiers navals de Monac, une mission initiée par Worf pour obtenir l'entrée de sa femme dans le Sto-vo-kor. ( ) ;2375 Miles disparut dans New Sydney en essayant de trouver Morica Bilby, la femme de Liam, qui avait disparu de sa maison. Sa mission n'était pas autorisée et il reçut une réprimande en conséquence. ( ) Peu avant la bataille finale de la guerre, O'Brien participa à l'opération pour rendre à Vic Fontaine son casino qui avait été squatté par des gangsters de Chicago. ( ) Académie de Starfleet ;2375 (suite) Peu de temps après la Guerre du Dominion, Miles accepta un nouveau poste à l'Académie de Starfleet en tant que professeur d'ingénierie. Après la Bataille de Cardassia Miles et sa famille se préparèrent à quitter Deep Space 9 pour la Terre. Au moment de son départ, il cherchait toujours dans quelle ville lui et sa famille allaient s'installer. Worf lui proposant avec insistance la ville de Minsk. ( ) Chronologies alternatives Vie personnelle Famille * Michael O'Brien: son père * 2 frères * Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien: son épouse * Molly O'Brien: sa fille * Kirayoshi O'Brien: son fils Miles épousa Keiko Ishikawa à bord de l'Entreprise le 24 octobre 2367 et le couple eut leur premier enfant, Molly, l'année suivante. (TNG : "Data's Day ", "Disaster") . Molly et sa fille ont rejoint Miles sur Deep Space 9 à contre-coeur , où leur deuxième enfant, Kirayoshi, naquit en 2373 . O'Brien eut un moment difficile avec cette grossesse, principalement dû "au transfert" obligatoire du bébé vers Kira Nerys à la fin de 2372 . (DS9 : "Body Parts ", "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places ", "The Begotten") Comme un rituel avant une mission dangereuse, O'Brien enregistrait un message d'adieu pour sa famille au cas où il ne reviendrait pas.A chaque fois qu'il faisait ainsi, il croyait que ce serait celui qu'elle entendrait. Entre 2367 et 2372, il avait enregistré un total de onze messages. (DS9 : "To the Death ") Amitiés Bien que n'étant pas Officier , mais grâce à sa forte disponibilité et grande compétence, O'Brien a toujours été tres bien considéré par ses Commandants; le Capitaine Benjamin Maxwell l'a une fois décrit comme le meilleur officier tactique qu'il ait jamais eu, et le Capitaine Picard déclara que la Salle de téléportation numéro Trois - celle préférée d'O'Brien - ne serait pas la même sans lui. O'Brien rendait notamment ce respect, disant dans une conversation avec Picard sur son service passé avec le Capitaine Maxwell qu'il considéra lui-même avoir été chanceux d'avoir servi sous deux capitaines les plus excellents de Starfleet et manifesta plus tard le même respect à son nouveau commandant, Benjamin Sisko. (TNG : "The Wounded "; DS9 : "Emissary", "The Adversary ", "The Way of the Warrior ") Sur l'Entreprise ;DATA ;WORF Miles O'Brien et Worf se sont connus lors de leurs premiers jours sur l'Entreprise, bien que leur relation soit hiérarchique. Tous deux ont joué ensemble dans des parties de poker de l'équipage. O'Brien participa avec Wesley Crusher à l'organisation de la cérémonie de l'Age de l'Ascension pour Worf, où il fit des remarques sur la puissance des bâtons de douleur Klingons . (TNG : "The Icarus Factor " The Emissary ) Miles fût la première personne, en plus de Worf, à saluer les parents Humains adoptifs du Klingon à leur arrivée à bord de l'Entreprise, le père adoptif de Worf disant qu'il avait acquis le même grade qu'O'Brien pendant sa propre carrière à Starfleet. (TNG : "Family") Bien que Worf était de service sur la Passerelle pendant les noces d' O'Brien et de Keiko, il lui offrit une arme Klingonne comme cadeau de mariage. En 2368, quand l'Entreprise a été endommagée par un filament quantique , Worf a été forcé d'aider Keiko d'accoucher de son bébé, Molly. Il dit avec humour que Molly ressemblait à Miles. (TNG : "Data's Day ", "Disaster ") Sur Deep Space 9 ;WORF (suite) ; Leur amitié se renforca quand Worf fût transféré sur Deep Space 9. O'Brien fût la première personne à saluer Worf à son arrivée. Plus tard il lui présenta son jeu de fléchettes , le décrivant comme "le poker, mais avec des bouts pointus." Quand Worf accepta le poste d' Officier des opérations stratégique (avec un changement d'uniforme de jaune à rouge), O'Brien déclara combien le rouge lui allait bien ! . (DS9 : "The Way of the Warrior ") Quand le Défiant fût endommagé par les Jem'Hadar pendant les négociations de Karemma et que Worf trouva le commandement difficile de l'équipe d'ingénierie , O'Brien l' aida à avoir une approche différente . (DS9 : "Starship Down ") Lorsque Worf découvvrit que les OBriens allaient avoir un autre enfant'', il s'arrangea pour faire coîncider ses congés avec la naissance, pour ne pas être mis à contribution comme pour celle de Molly. (DS9 : "Accession")'' Pendant le procès de Worf qui avait exigé son extradition à l'Empire Klingon, O'Brien le décrivit comme "un homme honorable". À son tour, Worf qualifia O'Brien d "'' officier remarquable et d'ami''", affirmant leur respect mutuel à haute voix. DS9 : "Rules of Engagement ") Egalement, Worf incita une révolte contre le Jem'Hadar, Toman'torax, en représailles de menaces contre O'Brien. (DS9 : « To the Death») En 2373, Worf et O'Brien participèrent à la récupération d'un vaisseau de Jem'Hadar sur Torga IV . Bien que Worf pensait qu' Enrique Muñiz , ne survivrait pas à ses blessures, O'Brien n'avait pas été d'accord et s'était heurté au pessimisme de Worf. Worf avait eu cependant raison et Muniz décéda. Une fois la mission terminée, O'Brien et Worf célèbrèrent la tradition Klingonne de l 'ak'voh devant son cercueil. (DS9 : "The Ship") O'Brien dû subir un rituel exigeant un jeûne de quatre jours avec Julian Bashir et Sisko dans une partie de la cérémonie Kal'Hyah du mariage de Worf et Jadzia Dax. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à endurer le jeûne (jurant même de tuer Worf une fois terminée) et quand il entendu dire que la cérémonie de noces était annulée, lui et Bashir commandèrent immédiatement un grand banquet Terrien avec de la nourriture Bajoranne. Cependant, Sisko les interrompit et aida à remettre le mariage en bonne voie. (DS9 : "You Are Cordially Invited... ") Une fois, Worf et O'Brien, en observant Jadzia et Quark jouant une partie de tongo l'un contre l'autre et un groupe de serveurs Ferengis, Worf fit le pari que Jadzia avait le jeu dans sa main. Ils firent le pari que si elle gagnait, O'Brien devrait à Worf une bouteille de sanguine. Si Jadzia perdait, Worf devrait alors au Chef une bouteille de whisky écossais. À la fin, cependant, Worf a fini de dire qu'il demandait un délai pour donner son gage à O'Brien. (DS9 : "Change of Heart ") Après la mort de Jadzia Dax des mains de Gul Dukat, O'Brien était une des premieres personnes qui essayèrent de réconforter Worf. En buvant de la Sanguine et se rappelant d'anciens équipiers (notamment Reginald Barclay), O'Brien découvrit ce qui dérangeait Worf : le fait que sa femme n'avait pas eu une mort " honorable" et ne pouvait pas ainsi entrer dans le Sto-vo-kor . O'Brien alors demanda au Général Martok d'aider Worf, qui l'ui assigna la mission de détruire les Chantiers spatiaux de Monac IV. (DS9 : "Image in the Sand") Un peu plus tard, O'Brien aida Worf à atténuer son hostilité envers Ezri. Autour d' une bouteille de sanguine, O'Brien demanda comment Jadzia réagirait si elle savait comment Worf se comportait mal avec Ezri. Quand Worf a prétendu qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de le savoir, O'Brien réfuta l'argument, disant qu' il parle d'une personne que Worf évitait. Cependant tous les deux, assistèrent à la fête de promotion d'Ezri. (DS9 : "Afterimage") Quand le code d'autorisation d'O'Brien a été utilisé pour avoir accès à seize caisses de Sanguine envoyées à Martok par Sirella, Martok et Worf avaient dû interroger O'Brien sur leur destination . O'Brien a dû expliquer à Worf et Martok que Nog devait avoir prit les boissons pour un échange avec un stabilisateur graviton. Worf et Martok donnèrent à O'Brien une journnée pour rendre la Sanguine. Heureusement, Nog revint avec 16 caisses de l'année 2309 (la meilleure année) achetées à son cousin Gant . Les deux Klingons récompensèrent O'Brien avec une bouteille de Sanguine comme excuse de l'avoir soupçonné de vol simple. (DS9 : "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River ") ;JULIAN BASHIR '' ]] À bord de Deep Space 9, O'Brien a forgé une amitié forte avec Julian Bashir, le Médecin Chef de la Station. Bien que le docteur Bashir ait vraiment pris en sympathie O'Brien, ce sentiment n'a pas été réciproque au début car Miles l'avait considéré comme arrogant et trop bavard. Celui-ci n'était pas pressé non plus de l'appeler par son prénom comme il lui avait demandé . Le respect mutuel se développa quand tous deux dûrent marcher ensemble pour survivre sur T'Lani III . Quand les deux hommes pensèrent qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être tués, O'Brien admis que c'était un honneur de servir avec le Docteur. (DS9 : "The Storyteller ", "Armageddon Game ") Une rivalité amicale se développa entre les deux hommes dans des parties de racquetball, flèchettes et autres activités. Tous les deux étaient des utilisateurs fréquents des holosuites de Chez Quark , habituellement pour des reproductions historiques d'événements comme la Bataille d'Angleterre , la Bataille de Clontarf et ils ont même créé leurs propres Holo-programmes, y compris une description précise de Alamo . (DS9 : "Rivals ", "Visionary ", "Accession ", "Bar Association ", "The Changing Face of Evil " entre autres) . Leur amitié devint à un moment si proche que Miles considéra Julien aussi important pour lui que son épouse. En buvant et essayant de redonner courage à Julien de ne pas avoir été remarqué par sa rivale d'études , Elizabeth Lense , O'Brien admit l'idée qu'il appréciaitBashir. Dans une autre occasion, Miles accidentellement exprima le souhait que Keiko fût plus importante que Julien. Cependant, Miles pu finalement accepter qu'il pourrait être aussi proche en tant qu'ami que son épouse. (DS9 : "Explorers " ,"Hippocratic Oath ,Extreme Measures ") Tandis qu'il parlait de combien il aimait ses enfants, O'Brien dit à Bashir qu'il pensait qu'il ferait un super grand-père. Julien cependant en plaisantant admit que ce n'était pas son type de famille. (DS9 : "Doctor Bashir, I Presume") Leur amitié a été tendue de temps en temps. Quand Julien et Miles fûrent piégés sur une planète avec une section de soldats Jem'Hadars , Bashir décida d'aider son leader, Goran'Agar , à découvrir comment il pourrait ne plus être dépendant de la kétracel blanche . Miles fût avec véhémence contre une telle idée, déclarant que les Jem'Hadar était les ennemis de la Fédération et que leur libération de cette drogue augmenterait leur menace sur le Quadrant Alpha . Il a été amer quand Bashir lui ordonna de l'aider . Sur une autre occasion, Bashir et un groupe d'Humains génétiquement modifiés prédirent que la Fédération était condamnée en perdant la Guerre du Dominion . Miles fût fâché par l'arrogance pure montrée par le groupe, disant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi intelligents qu'ils le pensaient . ( DS9 "Hippocratic Oath , Statistical Probabilities ) L'amitié aida les deux hommes pendant des périodes difficiles. Par exemple, quand les Argrathis firent croire à O'Brien qu'il avait vécu vingt ans dans leur prison, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, Miles avait tenté de se suicider . Un de ces faux souvenirs était qu'il aurait tué son co-détenu, admettant même que Bashir aurait été emprisonné avec lui, il aurait tué le docteur aussi. Ce fût Bashir qui lui révéla la supercherie . (DS9 : " Hard Time ") Plus tard, comme Bashir s'était désespéré de n'avoir pas découvert un remède contre le virus morphogenique qui accablait Odo , O'Brien trouva un plan établi par la Section 31 à l'origine de ce problème . Alors, quand Bashir décida d'explorer l'esprit de Luther Sloan pour trouver le remède, Miles insista pour l'accompagner .(DS9 "Tacking Into the Wind " , "Extreme Measures " ) ;BENJAMIN SISKO La relation d'O'Brien avec Benjamin Sisko pouvait être décrite comme un exemple classique de la fidélité d'un équipier et la dévotion pour un Commandant. Et cette relation se développa rapidement. O'Brien respecta Sisko en premier et Sisko pouvait compter sur Miles pour la bonne marche de Deep Space 9& ;les premiers jours de leur prise de service. Sisko fût cependant rapide pour réprimander O'Brien, après l'incident du Tosk, bien qu'il ait approuvé son action sur un plan personnel. (DS9 "Captive Pursuit ) ) À part ce premier incident, Sisko sembla avoir développé une amitié très informelle avec O'Brien, malgré la différence de leurs grades, Miles comme Sous-Officier , et Sisko comme Officier. Et O'Brien était inébranlablement loyal envers son Commandant. Ils parlèrent notamment tous deux de leurs rôles respectifs comme père. ( DS9 "Call to Arms ") Sisko avait verbalement menacé les Cardassiens s'il devait arriver du mal à O'Brien, qui avait été accusé par de fausses preuves. En concluant le complot des Cardassiens à propos du Maquis, il avait prolongé le temps de vacances d'O'Brien. (DS9 "Tribunal ") O'Brien s'était proposé pour rester sur la Station afin d' aider Sisko, Li Nalas et une poignée d'autres personnels pour conserver son contrôle après que Starfleet ait été remplacé par le Gouvernement Provisoire Bajoran, sous l'influence du Cercle. Il l'avait fait en risquant sa carrière à Starfleet et malgré les objections vigoureuses de son épouse.(DS9 "The Siege ") Sisko eut un regard compatissant envers O'Brien après que sa fille Molly se fût égarée dans un portail temporel . Une fois que l'incident fût terminé, il s'était porté volontaire pour représenter son ingénieur à une audition de Starfleet et l'avait défendu. (DS9: Time's Orphan ") ;KIRA NERYS La relation d'O'Brien avec le premier officier de Deep Space 9 n'avait pas bien commencée . Kira n'avait pas eu au début confiance en Starfleet, ou la présence de la FédérationsurDS9. Mais, O'Brien gagna sa confiance et son amitié. Le tournant dans la relation d'O'Brien avec Kira vint quand il l'aida dans le sauvetage de Li Nalas d'un camp de prisonniers Cardassien. Dès lors, Kira commença à considérer O'Brien comme quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et sur qui elle pourrait compter dans une situation dangereuse. (DS9: "The Homecoming ") Lors d'un voyage en Runabout et à cause d'un grave accident technique, Kira fût obligée de recevoir le foetus porté par Keiko O'Brien par Téléportation afin de permettre la survie du futur enfant . Pendant la grossesse de Kira, elle et Milles ont été tres proches. Kira a été invitée par Keiko pour habiter dans leur appartement, et les O'Brien l'aidèrent de leur mieux pour supporter la grossesse . La proximité physique et émotionnelle de cette période firent lutter O'Brien et Kira contre les sentiments romantiques qui s'étaient développés entre eux, bien qu'à la fin ils aient pu mettre ceux-ci de côté et rester des amis .( DS9:Body Parts"Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places ") ODO Miles et Odo avaient une bonne relation de travail. Odo s'était proposé pour assurer la défense d' O'Brien quand ce dernier avait été traduit devant un tribunal Cardassien, en prouvant avec succès son innocence malgré la structure judiciaire Cardassienne qui organisait les procès pour entériner une sentence prédéterminée. Ce procès avait donné à Odo l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux connaître O'Brien et développé son admiration pour son fort sens du devoir quand il a proclamé qu'il essayait toujours d'être quelqu'un en lequel ses enfants pourraient être fiers . Deux ou trois ans plus tard, il a permis aux 'O'Brien de récupérer Molly temporellement déplacée sur Golana . ( DS9:"Tribunal "Time's Orphan") Une fois, Garak fit mention qu'O'Brien partageait "des romans policiers humains" avec Odo; il déclara que ceux-ci pouvaient influencer la pensée d'Odo. (DS9 : "The Die is Cast") Miles entraina une fois Odo dans une Holosuite pour y pratiquer le kayak, ce qu'Odo trouva comme une activité "tout à fait agréable" (DS9,"Heart of Stone") Médailles et Honneurs À la date stellaire 49648.0, O'Brien avait servi sur une demi-douzaine de vaisseaux, participé à 232 combats et décoré par Starfleet en 15 occasions. ( ) Intérêts personnels Pendant son enfance, Miles montra des compétences en fabrication d'objets de tous genres. Malgré de mauvais résultats dans des tests d'aptitude en mécanique, il a passé beaucoup d'heures en construisant des maquettes de moteurs de vaisseaux spatiaux et d'émetteur-récepteur subspatiaux et assemblant des vaisseaux dans une bouteille. Il a aussi fait beaucoup de randonnées à pied, escaladant des montagnes dans sa natale Irlande. ( DS9 "paradise" TNG "Booby Trap"All Good Things... DS9 "The Ship " ) Une passion continue d'O'Brien était le kayak et il se retrouvait fréquemment visitant l'infirmerie ou l'hôpital pour des blessures durables de l'épaule pendant des Holo-programmes . (TNG : "Transfigurations"; DS9 : "Shakaar", "Inquisition") Cela avait finalement abouti en une intervention de chirurgie en 2371 (bien que la blessure qui l'avait nécessitée n'ait pas été causée par ce sport). Ceci ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un souci avec, car il subit une déchirure musculaire quatre ans plus tard, en pratiquant le base-ball avec les Niners. (DS9 : "Take Me Out to the Holosuite ") Il aimait chanter en kayak, ce qui l'aidait à soutenir un bon rythme de pagayage.(DS9:Heart of Stone ) Ensemble avec Julian Bashir, O'Brien avait plusieurs autres passe-temps comme le racquetball, les flèchettes et des reconstitutions historiques dans les holosuites d'événements comme la Bataille d'Angleterre, la Bataille de Clontarf ou la défense de Fort-Alamo, dont il avait même créé une maquette détaillée dans ses quartiers. DS9 "Rivals"Visionary"Accession "Bar Association "The Changing Face of Evil "etc...) Il entretenait son amour de la musique, jouant du violoncelle dans un quatuor d'instruments à cordes à bord de l'Entreprise. (TNG : "The Ensigns of Command (épisode)", "Sarek") O'Brien était aussi un fan de romans policiers , particulièrement ceux écrits par Mickey Spillane et son personnage Mike Hammer, une préférence qu'il conseilla à Odo, lui prêtant fréquemment des livres. DS9 "Field of Fire" ) Miles savait aussi lire et écrire le langage Trill (DS9:Prodigal Daughter) La boisson favorite des O'Brien était le café:mélange Jamaîcain, double-fort,double-doux sucré (DS9:"Whispers " ) O'Brien était un amateur des rations de combat de Starfleet et que ces rations étaient la seule chose qui lui avaient manquées du Front Cardassien.(DS9"The Siege") Selon Sarina Douglas, O'Brien pouvait être un remplaçant du Dieu grec Atlas disant qu'il n'était jamais fatigué, et qu'"il le ferait avec un sourire sur son visage" (DS9 "Chrysalis ") Miles avait une peur panique des araignées. Alors en mission sur Zayra IV, Miles fut obligé de réparer un tube de Jefferies où étaient des araignées talariennes, il trouva que sa peur avait diminué et plus tard il possèda une tarentule lycose nommée Christina son animal à bord de l' . ( ) ---- Apparitions * TNG: ** (Saison 1) ** ** (Saison 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (saison 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** & (saison 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 5) ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 6) ** ** (saison 7: chronologie alternative) * DS9: tous les épisodes sauf: ** (Saison 1) ** ** ** (Saison 2) ** (Saison 3) ** (Miles O'Brien (miroir)) ** (Saison 5) ** ** (Saison 6) (Colm Meaney est Albert Macklin) ** ** ** ** (Saison 7) (Miles O'Brien (miroir)) Problématique concernant son Grade ;PROBLÈMATIQUE CONCERNANT SON GRADE Le personnage de Miles O'Brien, et le grade exact qu'il tient dans Star Trek, est une histoire à elle seule durant toute l'existence de ce personnage. Pendant les 13 années des apparitions du personnage, c'est seulement à partir de la 3ème saison de TNG que son grade a été établi dans comme "'' Chief Petty Officer''" (correspondance OTAN USA/France comme Premier Maître = http://www.netmarine.net/tradi/symbolique/grades/index.htm et ce, bien que jamais ce terme ne fut marqué à l'écran). A travers les différents états du développement du personnage, O'Brien fut référencé comme membre d'équipage, Lieutenant, et différents scripts font état de "Warrant Officer". ("Sous-officier/adjudant") Le script de dit que O'Brien porte le grade de "Ensign Junior Grade". L'exacte histoire des grades de O'Brien serait : 2364: Apparaît dans et est référencé dans le générique de fin comme "Battle bridge Conn". Traduction = contrôleur de vol soit Pilote. Dans cet épisode, O'Brien porte un seul bouton de Starfleet Enseigne sur son uniforme rouge (1). Dans , apparition avec le même insigne sur uniforme beige comme "First Security Guard." 2365: Apparait dans , crédité comme "Chef de la téléportation", porte 2 boutons = 1 doré + 1 creux. comme un Sous-Lieutenant (2). Dans , il apparait portant le même uniforme et insigne que dans "The Child" et selon le résumé de la VO, se voit interpellé par le Commander Riker comme "Lieutenant", semblant dire que O'Brien est un Officier (dans la version VF, il est appelé O Brien) 2366: Son nom de famille est mentionné pour la première fois dans . Il porte les 2 boutons de Lieutenant et est appelé par 'Chef". Apparait dans , portant toujours 2 boutons. Vers la fin de l'épisode, quand le Sous-Lieutenant Worf lui donne les coordonnées de téléportation, celui-ci dit 'je vous remplace", ce à quoi O'Brien réplique "bien, Lieutenant" voulant dire que Worf est d'un grade supérieur au sien. 2367: Présence dans et se voit appelé par le père de Worf, Sergey Rozhenko, comme un autre "Chief Petty Officer" en VO, (apparemment mal traduit dans la version VF comme Second Maître car la correspondance selon OTAN Marine USA/Marine Française est " Premier Maître"http://www.netmarine.net/tradi/symbolique/grades/index.htm) portant toujours les 2 boutons de Lieutenant, O"Brien se présente en donnant son 1er prénom (Miles), et le second (Edward), 3 années après sa 1ère apparition dans la série. A partir de cet épisode, le personnage de O'Brien fut développé comme un Sous-Officier de l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise-D , cependant il continue de porter les insignes de Lieutenant. *Le Producteur Ronald D. Moore lors d'une interview: : " O'Brien devait à l'origine seulement jouer une journée dans TNG et seulement très peu. '', le cas échéant, nous n'avions rien défini concernant son grade pour un bon moment. '' Il est officiellement devenu dans l'épisode en (VO) "Family" un "Chief Petty Officer" : Quand j'ai voulu que lui et le père adoptif de Worf soient des Sous-officiers en contrast de Worf. Faisant de Miles un homme du rang, semblait lui donner une autre couleur dans le spectacle et ouvrir d'autres fenêtres dans Starfleet que nous n'avions pas explorées auparavant." (Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron121.txt|AOL chat, 1998) 2368: Présence dans et porte ses habituels uniforme et insigne. A la fin de l'épisode, O'Brien porte un uniforme de cérémonie (pour son mariage avec Keiko) avec les 2 boutons de Lieutenant. Présence dans où il reçoit des ordres directs de Reginald Barclay qui est un Sous-lieutenant confirmant qu'il soit plus gradé. Cet épisode consacre la première fois où O'Brien arbore l'insigne d'un seul bouton creux sur son uniforme règlementaire (3). (The Star Trek Encyclopedia a défini cet insigne comme celui d'un "Chief Warrant Officer" (Adjudant-Chef) cependant ce terme n'a jamais été vu à l'écran. L'on voit aussi dans cet épisode Miles dire qu'il opère sur des téléporteurs depuis 22 années 2369: Présence dans comme "Chef des opérations" représentant sa fonction mais sans autre grade énoncé que "Chef "(comme "Chief Petty Officier"), pour les 3 années suivantes, O'Brien porte un simple bouton creux. Le Script dit que sur plusieurs épidodes de Deep Space Nine il soit "Warrant Officer" (Sous-officier / Adjudant) cependant dans "Emissary" le roman statue sur un "Ensign Junior Grade" (3). 2370: Présence dans où dans une conversation avec Jake Sisko. il lui dit que son propre père parlait de lui avec fierté comme "mon fiston est l'ingénieur supérieur en chef" dans la VF et dans la VO comme "Senior chief specialist". Dans , avant que Nog passe l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie de Starfleet, Miles dit au Docteur Julian Bashir que si Nog réussit à l'Académie il devra s'adresser à lui comme "Monsieur". 2371: Au début de l'épisode , on voit O'Brien porter un tout nouvel insigne en tissu brodé à 3 chevrons rappelant le grade de "Master Chief Petty Officers" dans l'U.S. Navy (4). Un Jem'Hadar familiarisé avec les uniformes et insignes de Starfleet identifie le sien comme "Chief Petty Officer" dans la VO et comme 'Sous-officier" dans la VF. Son uniforme de cérémonie dans ne porte aucun insigne mais dans il y a le simple bouton creux. * Coulisses * A noter que Colm Meaney est d'ailleurs le seul acteur à apparaître à la fois dans le pilote et l'épisode final de TNG et de DS9. * Selon le producteur/auteur exécutif de "DS9" IRA STEVEN Behr , "O'Brien est l'homme de la rue. À un spectacle avec des humains et des extra-terrestres, il est aussi humain que vous le souhaitez" De même l'associé d'écriture de Behr pour les quatre premières saisons de la série : Robert Hewitt Wolfe, déclara, "Il est juste un type régulier, un type faisant son travail. Il est juste le moins probable de tous les héros parce qu'il est un père de famille avec une épouse, une fille et finalement un fils et ils ont des disputes et une relation vraie et il est seulement ouvrier, je veux dire évidemment qu'il est un type vraiment brillant et très bon en ce qu'il a fait, mais essentiellement, de la classe ouvrière essayant juste de faire son chemin" ( Dossier du Personnel :"Miles O'Brien":DS9 saison5 DVD,Spécial Feature ) * Les scénaristes de "DS9" avaient une plaisanterie courante avec un épisode semestriel "O'Brien Doit Souffrir" . Parmi ceux-ci étaient "Whispers ", "Tribunal ", "Visionary", "Hard Time ", "Honor Among Thieves" et "Prodigal Daughter ". (star trek :Deep space 9 compagnon) Selon Ira Behr, "chaque année, dans un ou deux épisodes, nous essayons de rendre sa vie malheureuse, parce que vous sympathisez avec lui." Robert Hewitt Wolfe explique plus loin, "si O'Brien a eu des moments de tourments et horribles, le public allait estimer que, dans un sens ils le ne ressentiraient pas comme n'importe lequel des autres personnages. Parce que si tous les autres personnages étaient de la sorte , je ne dirais pas plus grand que la vie, mais plus noble que la vie, mais O'Brien était juste un type, essayant de vivre sa vie et donc si vous l'avez torturé,c'était sa destinée." (Dossier d'Équipage : Miles O'Brien DS9 Saison 5 DVD) * La relation créée sur DS9 entre O'Brien et Bashir était très importante pour tous les auteurs, aussi bien que les deux acteurs : Selon Ronald D. Moore, après la scène où ils chantent "Jérusalem" ensemble dans DS9 : Explorers), tous les scénaristes titulaires ont voulu écrire des scènes impliquant leur amitié. Alexander Siddig déclara," il a été dit, par même les producteurs, qu'O'Brien et Bashir avaient la seule amitié vraie c'est jamais arrivé sur "Star Trek". Ces deux-la sont vraiment amis. Ce n'est pas comme quelque scénario de couple étrange, comme Spock et James T. Kirk. C'est une amitié réelle. Ces personnes parlent de choses ineptes et je pense que cela a été vraiment rafraîchissant". *Robert Hewitt Wolfe donne des détails, "c'était juste super. Il y avait la juste grande alchimie entre les deux acteurs, la grande alchimie entre les deux personnages. C'était brillant de la part de Michael et Rick pour créer ces deux personnages comme des feuilles de métal faites l'une pour l'autre. Et alors voir cette relation se développer au cours des années avant qu'ils ne soient des meilleurs amis, avant que Miles n'aime en réalité de la sorte Bashir presque mieux que sa femme pendant quelques jours, qui sont très réels, je veux dire qu'il y a des jours que tout le monde vous connaissez, il est plus facile d'être ami avec un ami qu'avec votre femme quelques jours.( Dossier du Personnel :"Miles O'Brien":DS9 saison5 DVD,Spécial Feature ) Ira Behr va encore plus loin et le cite comme sa relation préférée à tout Star Trek; "la relation entre Bashir et O'Brien est la meilleure relation, la meilleure amitié, dans l'histoire de la franchise. Spock et Kirk avaient toujours la relation du capitaine et son numéro un. Ceci est une amitié avec deux personnes égales. C'est une merveilleuse chose à observer comment cette relation a grandie." (Dossier du Personnel: Julian Bashir, DS9 Season 6 DVD, Special Features) *O'Brien est l'un des deux personnages sous-officiers de Star Trek à avoir reçu un développement significatif, l'autre étant Yeoman Janice Rand . *O'Brien est l'un des quatre personnages à apparaitre dans le 1er épisode de 2 séries :TNG "Encounter at Farpoint " DS9 "Emissary ,les 3 autres étant Jean-Luc Picard, Quark et morn . *O'Brien est l'un des quatre personnages à apparaitre dans la finale de 2 séries: TNG "All Good Things... et DS9 "What You Leave Behind , les autres étant worf, William T. Riker et Deanna Troi . *O'Brien a porté la plupart des versions des Uniformes de Starfleet sans avoir apparu dans un des films long-métrage, ayant porté 7 versions d'uniforme. TOS uniforme Ops)) Rouge v1, [[TNG Uniforme de Commandement Rouge v1, TNG Uniforme Ops Jaune v1+2, TNG/DS9 Tenue de cérémonie Ops Jaune, DS9 Uniforme Ops Jaune v1+2. Liens externes * ca:Miles O'Brien de:Miles Edward O'Brien en:Miles O'Brien es:Miles O'Brien ja:マイルズ・オブライエン mu:Miles O'Brien nl:Miles O'Brien pl:Miles O'Brien O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien Miles